Où les souvenirs se font vaporeux
by incitatus
Summary: Oneshot. Quand Draco boit du karkadé et lit du Rimbaud, les souvenirs refont surface... HPDM


**Où les souvenirs se font vaporeux**

Note aux lecteurs: L'excès de gnangnantisme n'a jamais tué personne. Et le karkadé, c'est bon!**  
**

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans à l'époque. Son père était parti en France pendant quelques jours, afin de rendre visite à ses parents. Lui, n'avait jamais vu ses grands-parents. Son père ne l'avait jamais emmené de l'autre côté de la Manche. Il l'avait attendu avec impatience, demandant tous les jours à sa mère: « Dis Maman, quand est-ce qu'il revient Papa? » « Bientôt mon chéri, bientôt. » Et il avait compté les jours. Lorsqu'enfin son père avait été de retour, il lui avait sauté dans les bras. Et lui l'avait serré très fort. Puis il lui avait dit de sa voix un peu grave: « Si tu me laisses respirer, je pourrai te donner ce que je t'ai rapporté. » A ce moment-là, ses yeux avaient brillé de curiosité. Il avait reculé, juste un peu. Son père avait fouillé dans les poches de son manteau de voyage et en avait sorti un petit paquet, tout froissé. Il l'avait saisi avec précaution, comme s'il risquait à tout instant de le briser. Doucement, en prenant garde de ne pas le déchirer, il avait ôté le papier, sous le regard amusé de ses parents. Alors était apparu un livre. Oh, pas un grimoire de sorts compliqués, non! Un tout petit livre relié de cuir et sur la couverture duquel on pouvait lire: _Poésies_ d'Arthur Rimbaud. Son père lui avait expliqué qu'il lui offrait ce livre pour le récompenser de sa progression en français. Quelle fierté il avait éprouvée ce jour!

Le livre reposait, ouvert, sur la table de la cuisine. Le soleil irradiait la cuisine de ses rayons incandescents. Dans son bocal, le poisson rouge tournait en rond, comme à son habitude. Sur le bord de la table un grand bol empli d'un liquide sombre et fumant. Deux grandes mains blanches l'enserraient. Les yeux de Draco Malfoy étaient comme hypnotisés par cette boisson carmin. Dans la soucoupe, des taches allant du bleu le plus clair au violet le plus soutenu s'étalaient sous le sachet empli de fleur d'ibiscus. Le rouge profond du karkadé se reflétait dans son regard gris.

_I_, lettre d'unité et d'unicité. Lettre de droiture: on lui avait toujours appris à se tenir droit comme lui. Lettre de précision: il n'aimait pas omettre le moindre point dans sa graphie.

_Pourpres_. Couleur de sang royal. Couleur de noblesse. Il l'avait côtoyée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. On lui avait enseigné le nom de ses ancêtres et la fierté de son nom. Pourtant, on lui avait interdit de la porter, cette couleur « ennemie ». Le pourpre était bon pour les imbéciles lui avait-on dit. Jamais il n'en avait compris la raison. Mais toujours il avait obéi à son père. En grandissant, il lui avait semblé comprendre pourquoi on associait le rouge aux abrutis. Pourtant, c'est cette chaude couleur primaire et criarde qu'il avait suivie dans la guerre.

_Sang craché_. Il avait suivi l'étendard vermillon. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs heures de lutte, on ne le distinguait plus des autres. Quelle qu'eût été la couleur du drapeau avant, tout baignait dans cette nuance d'écarlate. La terre était creusée de rigoles teintées de cette riche tonalité et le sol buvait avidement ce liquide si précieux. Il avait disparu aujourd'hui: le brun et l'ocre étaient revenus. Mais dans leur mémoire, les hommes savaient qu'il y avait eu un jour un éclat sanguin qui avait élargi la palette de ces couleurs. Après cela, tout ce qui avait fait son enfance, tout ce qui lui restait de ses parents avait été détruit. Il revoyait parfaitement les sourires ravis d'adolescents emplis d'une haine inexpliquée et les crachats qui avaient fusé sur la tombe de son père. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à conserver était ce livre. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques lambeaux de souvenirs accrochés à ces poésies françaises.

_Rire de lèvres belles_. Pendant longtemps, il lui avait semblé que jamais plus il ne sourirait. Derrière ses paupières closes il revoyait le rire de sa mère, un rire franc et heureux. Puis il revoyait le rictus amusé de son père. Et la moue moqueuse de Severus Snape. Et tous les sourires qu'il avait croisés au collège et qu'il ne reverrait plus. Un jour pourtant, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur deux lèvres qui s'étiraient en un sourire empli de tendresse. Ce sourire, il s'y était accroché. Il ne voulait plus le perdre. Le sourire était devenu rire. Et ce son tintait encore à ses oreilles.

_Dans la colère_. Oh bien sûr, il n'avait pas emporté ce rire du premier coup. Il s'était battu pour lui, avec lui. Tant d'années de colère et de mépris ne s'effaçaient pas ainsi, d'un revers de manche. Des éclats de voix, des gestes désordonnés. Des éclats de verre, des bris de vie. Des pans entiers de son existence avaient été rythmés par ces crises. Dégoût, réticence. Refus de la réalité et de sa propre faiblesse. Puis envie, jalousie. Peur panique. Peur de perdre ce sourire. Et son insouciance: qu'avait-il à faire de son inquiétude? Alors de nouveaux éclats. Et le calme. L'apaisement.

_Ou les ivresses pénitentes_. Quelques mots. Il suffisait de le rassurer. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les mots. Leur magie lui aurait fait croire tout et son contraire. Il les aurait suivis au bout du monde. Les mots devenaient caressants, les paroles se muaient en soupir. Les lèvres se fermaient et se rouvraient pour une toute autre occupation. Baisers enflammés où se trouvait tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Le silence entroucoupé de gémissements parlait parfois beaucoup mieux que le plus beau des discours. La raison faisait place à l'ivresse. Les sens désordonnés chassaient l'entendement. Et dans le tourbillon carmin de la passion, tous leurs péchés étaient pardonnés.

Hum. Draco se ressaisit. Il commençait sérieusement à délirer. Il devenait « grandiloquent » comme se serait plu à lui rappeler quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Le karkadé était mauvais pour son état mental, surtout lorsqu'il venait de relire une bonne dizaine de fois le poème « Voyelles ». Il observa un long moment la ligne rose qui s'était déssinée sur la porcelaine blanche, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

C'est un bruit de clef dans la serrure qui le fit réagir. Enfin il rentrait!

« Bonsoir! C'est moi!

- Tout de même, ce n'est pas trop tôt!

- C'est toi Draco?

- Non c'est Marcus Flint venu t'annoncer son mariage avec Pomona Chourave!

- Non, c'est vrai?

- Enfin Harry! Réfléchis deux minutes! Qui d'autre que moi pourrait être ici à t'attendre?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Et le dénommé Harry entra dans la cuisine. Les yeux pétillant de joie, il faisait vaguement penser à un autre sorcier légèrement azimuté. Draco ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant fondre sur lui tel un oiseau sur sa proie. Bientôt, son sourire fut capturé par deux lèvres avides. Et il ferma les yeux, savourant ce bonsoir si délicieux.

« J'aime ce goût acidulé, soupira Harry dans son cou.

- Tu ne dirais pas ça si je buvais du café!

- Comment ça?

- Ce que tu aimes, c'est le goût des fleurs d'ibiscus.

- Tu manges des fleurs toi maintenant? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité. « Mais non! Je bois du karkadé, autrement dit, du thé de fleurs d'ibiscus. C'est ce liquide rose que tu vois au fond de ma tasse. Et c'est ce qui est acidulé. Je viens de m'en boire toute une théière. » Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de lui donner un autre baiser, comme pour vérifier ses dires. Puis il lui demanda, avisant le livre ouvert sur la table: « Qu'est-ce que tu lisais donc?

- De la poésie française.

- Ah.

_- I, pourpres, sang craché, rire de lèvres belles  
Dans la colère et les ivresse pénitentes._

- C'est encore ce poète français?

- Oui.

- Tu aimes ce livre, pas vrai?

- Oui. En même temps, comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer?

- Tu as raison.

- Draco?

- ...

- Oui?

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Harry sortit de la poche de son pantalon un petit paquet tout froissé. Il s'excusa du regard pour l'état de son présent et le lui tendit. Les yeux de Draco brillaient d'excitation enfantine. Il ouvrit précautionneusement le paquet et y trouva un livre. Un petit livre de poche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Mais lorsqu'il lut le titre, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_Une saison en Enfer_, Arthur Rimbaud.


End file.
